Scandalous Princess :The Girl Who Never Cried:
by Fomalhaut
Summary: A runaway princess, who enjoys one night stands, is setting of for SoU. Harsh language and lemons. FINALLY UPDATED AFTER AGES! PHEW!
1. Prologue

**I own everything in this first chapter :-),  
but before syou start having weird thoughts about me, I specify that I'm not at all similar to the main character!  
**

So, where should I begin my story? Maybe the day I was thrown out of my own home (the Royal Palace actually) because of a scandal? Or maybe the night before? The morning? Nah! Guess I'll start from a day before my birth.

Well, Queen Kathalyna I (Mom) received a visit from a great bard named Olran, and he gave her such a good impression that she decided to name her next child (the fourth actually) after him. Fine, but I was born as a girl, and there was no way to change this (hehe ;-D). And then, instead of giving me another name and waiting for a boy, Mom deformed poor Olran's name adding two new letters plus an extra accent, and the result was my horrible name…

**My Stats **(special thanks to the author for letting me know myself better)

**Name: **_Olránia_ (aaargh!) Burnington-Elfland  
**Race:** Quarter-elf  
**Class: **Bard  
**Alignment: **Chaotic Neutral/Evil - keeps on changing, I never think before acting…  
**Age: **17  
**Hair:** Pale blonde, shoulder-lenght  
**Eyes:** Light blue, with long black eyelashes  
**Else: **You'll find out! I'm not gonna describe myself at my fullest, should I? Anyway I'm quite good at cooking – try out my cakes and cheesecakes!  
**Ps.:** Well, okay, my name is special. But it's long and difficult, so people keep on calling me Ol, Ollie and stuff like that… I'd prefer Ranni, but nobody seems to understand…

Oh well. I'll begin on a day kinda a week after my 17th birthday. So, it was dark, and there I was, lying in bed, staring at the ceiling. Great night! I smiled satisfied, then gave a huge kick to the man lying next to me.  
- Get out! You don't want Her Majesty to find out, do you?  
- O-of course I don't, My Princess…  
- Right… now, get dressed and find your way back to your guarding place! (oh yeah, he was one of the castle guards) Goodbye, Duncan!  
- Dalton…  
- Whatever!

I put on my light blue nightdress and made the messy bed look pure and tidy. Then I laid my head on my pillow and fell asleep, sure that I seem nothing but a sweet, modest, innocent young princess taking her rest after a long day.

Morning came. I walked out in the garden early, and sat in the sunshine to practice a song with my brand new lute. Suddenly I saw an unknown figure. It seemed a man, so of course I walked right up to him.- Who are you? Haven't seen you around before.  
- Hedran… I started my job as a gardener just today.  
He had green eyes and light brown hair. Cute…  
I was just about to try one of my best tactics when suddenly I felt a pat on my shoulder. It was one of the castle guards.  
- What the hell you want? – I said, nervous.  
- Olránia?  
_- Princess_ Olránia! – I put my hands on my hips, my lute hanging on my shoulder.  
- Then you're coming with me.  
- No.  
Then he simply blocked my hands and dragged me away from Hedran, though I was struggling.

In the end, he put me down in the middle of the throne room of the palace. As soon as I was free, I hit him on the head with my lute.  
- You'll learn how to treat me right and…  
- Olránia Burnington-Elfland! – I froze at the sound of that calm, royal voice I knew so well. Mom called my with my full name only when something was wrong… very wrong.  
- You can go now – she said to the guard, who sneaked away, holding his aching head.  
- Sit down – she showed me a seat. I felt as if I was sitting on my trial before the judge.  
- Mom…?  
- Olránia Burnington-Elfland – she stared at me with those piercing blue eyes – I suppose you know why I called you here today.  
- I have no idea! Can I please get back to Hed… er… to the garden?  
- No. First you'll listen to me.  
She stood up, letting her long, very dark brown hair fall on her back. Her crown was shining.  
- I have to tell you that the servants have found _this_ in you room.  
She showed up a guard's belt.  
- Curse you, Duncan! Or whatever your name was… woopsie!  
Her stare hardened.  
- So I was right. Do you know what this means? And I'm quite sure it's not the first time…  
(Well, yes, it was about the fourtieth… I say, live your life at its fullest!)  
- But Mom…  
- Olránia… you'll have to give up with this. I know how hot-blooded you are, but half of the palace knows about it. I have heard reports about guards muttering among themselves… about nights with _you_.  
- Well, I live my life at its fullest, that's all!  
- Olránia, I, as your mother and the Queen of this Kingdom, _order_ you to give up! And from today you'll occupy the room right beside mine, with a _female_ guard watching your door at night!  
I decided enough was enough, so I shouted:  
- Well, I do what I want, and if you don't like it, THROW ME OUT!

Fine! – I said as the castle's huge portal slammed shut behind me – where should we go now, Kitalpha?  
I caressed my grey horse's neck.

**Rating may chnage to M in later chapters.**


	2. In the woods

**I'm sorry if it's short or anything, I have little time to write this summer. Will try to keep it up, anyway.**

Of course I had to take with me the „exciting" book entitled **The Perfect Princess**. I was supposed to read that – ha!

Riding Kitalpha I started wondering about where was I going, actually. I mean, I just told him to run, and he did so. I had no idea at all about which direction we were going. Then I saw the sun setting in front of us, and I drew the conclusion we were heading West. Fine.

Counting the places where I might go, I found and discarded the following tips:

My two best friends Myrthia and Mégane – Myrthia was off to Targos or whatever, and Mégane on her way to some city called Neverwinter. I used to know little of the world outside Myan.

One of my I've-lost-count-of-how-many-they-are brothers and sisters – no way! All the younger ones were in the Palace; of the three older ones I quickly excluded the two boys Édward and Collin: Édward stayed in the Palace as well, while Collin was off to Targos as Myrthia; and Kelly, the eldest princess? Well, she decided at 11 (!) that she wanted to be a priestess, swore chastity and locked herself away in some temple. Foolish to say the least.

Night came, and, as Kitalpha still showed no signs of being tired, we continued on our way. Galloping in the darkness, with the sound of bats' wings above us, wolves howling far away, a silent owl flying through the night, in front of a cold full moon… oh, it was so exciting… apart from the fact that I was freezing, for I usually wear extremely light clothes (easier to take off, hehe): a small bra, a tiny skirt and some high-heeled shoes, and all yellow! I love that colour… though I sometimes change it to red, when there's a fine man around… ;-)

Still riding Kitalpha, and quite sure that no one could see me, I stood up on his back (I'm quite good at acrobatics, too… and not only in bed… hehe…), opened my bag, took all of my clothes off and was about to change to warmer underwear and a longer dress, when I noticed a figure. I heard a slight giggle.

**THE PERFECT PRINCESS - The Perfect Princess' behaviour**

_When surprised in an embarrassing situation, a true princess usually blushes, and tries not to be recognised, or hides. Eventually faints. And tries to hide and make others forget what just happened!_

I stood there completely naked in the moonlight, without even trying to cover myself, holding my hands on my hips, and shouted:  
- Hey you! Come out! Who are you, and what do you want?  
Silence. I decided to try my best tactic. If it's a man, it will come out. If it's a woman, nothing will happen and I don't care.  
I sighed:  
- Oh well, it was nobody then… I'm dressing up.  
Just as I lifted up a piece of clothing, a great figure stepped out. A MAN!  
- Good night.  
- Hi – I said, didn't noticing the temperature any more – who are you?  
It seemed he was not human. A half-orc, I suspected, though he spoke very well.  
- Call me Noxas.  
- Call me Ranni.  
Silence.  
I saw his eyes shinging in the moonlight. Fine…  
- What are you doing here my lady? I think it's cold…  
- Oh, Noxas, I, Ranni, am a trained adventurer! I don't pay attention to insignificant circumstances.  
I stretched and caressed my hair. Kitalpha let out a groan, I guess he found this scene embarrassing. I didn't. In fact, a half-orc seemed interesting.  
- Where are you going, Ranni?  
- Wherever life takes me. That's how adventurers live…  
I slipped off Kitalpha's back and laid down my cloak to sit on it. Noxas stayed on his feet. I looked up at him. We held each other's gaze…  
Kitalpha hid in the woods. I laid back, still staring in Noxas' eyes.


	3. Towards Hilltop

**THE PERFECT PRINCESS – The Perfect Princess and men**

_A true Princess always keeps her dignity and never lets herself go too far with someone she does not know well or does not reach her height. _

It took me a short time to take Noxas where I wanted to. In fact, he seemed to want it even more than I did – which is rare. Anyway, it was great. A fantastic start to my adventure… oh, if every night of my life could just be like that…! Love under the stars…  
In fact, I noticed Noxas had a strange smell. No, he was not stinking (I wouldn't have let him so close if he did… nah, okay, I'd have… but only after making him take a bath in the river of which I heard the sound not far from us)… I can't really describe that smell. Something like apple, fresh water, lavender and spice. I knew it wasn't a perfume, or maybe not completely. It had some of his natural smell. I knew I'd be able to recognize him anywhere, though, just from the smell. Why are you looking at me like that? Man, it was night, I didn't see him clearly, I am not an owl!

Next morning I woke up completely satisfied, and, as I was expecting, Noxas was gone. Who cares. I called out for Kitalpha and he soon appeared, so we began riding once more.  
Soon we arrived to the small river I've heard, which ended in a little lake.  
I gazed at my reflection in its still water… and realised with delight that I looked like anything but a Princess. I wanted to be unknown. To be myself. To be Ranni. I still remember how Mom fainted the day I sneaked out of the Palace and came back showing two tattoos on my upper arms: different entwined dark red and blue lines. My lute was hanging on my waist, along with two magic bags, in which I kept **The Perfect Princess** and some clothes Mom insisted on giving me, even my full royal costume… I just didn't feel like I wanted to throw it away. It can be useful sometimes. By then I preferred my yellow stuff.

I knew the frontiers weren't far away, so I told Kitalpha to hurry up. I wanted to get as far as possible from the place where I am known as Princess Olránia Burnington-Elfland.

Okay, I think it'd be dull to describe how I passed the frontiers and kept on galloping for 2 weeks or such without meeting anyone and resting under the stars, drinking the fresh water of the streams, hunting and collecting fruits to eat. It was adventurous for me, but I guess you'll fall asleep as I tell it, so I'll get to the point.

Well, I had no idea at all in which kingdom I ended up, but in two weeks I hadn't meet a single human, or elf, or halfling or anything, so, you understand, there was no one to talk with (and, if male, do else… hehe). Finally I ended on a road which passed through several villages and smaller towns. What could I do, I rode through them all, played my music in the local taverns, had some advetures with local men, just the usual. It was fun, anyway.

Then one day everything changed. And my life as well, but, of course, at the time I had no idea about that. A middle-aged man called Granard approached me after dinner in one of the taverns.  
- I've heard your songs and tales about adventurers of old times. They're really great, I must admit.  
- Thanks – I said, taking a sip of beer (Mom would die!).  
- My caravan is going to the remote lands of the Silver Marches, and we'd like some company.  
- Really? – I asked, biting my piece of cheese. Haven't heard about those Silver Whatevers, so he didn't make a great impression.  
- And to the village of Hilltop.  
I drank the rest of my beer in one long síp, then stared right in his eyes.  
- Let me guess: you want me to come with you?  
- Exactly.  
- And why would you need me? Telling tales all day long? And what makes you think I want to go to that Silltop or anything?  
- Maybe these – and he handed me a bag. I heard the familiar sound of gold pieces.  
- Let me see your caravan first.  
Leaving Princess Olránia Burnington-Elfland behind. Becoming Ranni.  
The people of the caravan were pretty insipid, even the men. But I wanted to get far away from my land, that's all. It was nothing to worry too much about.

So I went with them. Stop! I know what you're thinking, and before you tell me, I'll cut it down by saying you're wrong! Insipid men have no chance! Duncan and the castle guards were tall, strong men who could speak of weapons and wars, and Noxas... well... he's another subject ;-). And men at the taverns were all cute and looked adventurous.

The first day they put in front of me a plate full with some undefined substance, calling me a „dinner". I instantly threw it out on the street, walked into the cooking car, threw the cook out and quickly made everyone the best dinner they've ever tasted. More than a bard, I became the cook of the caravan, and of course received much more gold.

We must have travelled for a week or such, and from two or three days snowstorms kept on hitting us. I sat in the warmth, telling stories or cooking, well, it wasn't too exciting, but at least I was getting farther and farther from the kingdom of Myan, ruled by the Burnington-Elfland dinasty.

I was just in the middle of a tale about the heroes of Myth Drannor (the one I knew best, for it includes Princess Kathalyna Elfland and his future husband, Kevin Burnington), when suddenly I heard a loud thud and a cracking, then the whole caravan trembled and stopped.  
- What was that? – I jumped on my feet and looked out, without caring of the fact that I was wearing only my usual extremely light yellow clothes. I didn't have time to see clearly when the car fell on its side, and I ended up in the middle of barrels full of beer, one of which broke and of course spilled everything over me. I heard screams. What the hell was going on?  
Somehow I managed to climb out and saw masked men struggling with the people of the caravan. I have just put my hand on my dagger when someone caught me from behind.  
- Ooh, what a lovely girl they're bringing along!  
- Take your dirty hands off me!  
- Come, baby!  
I never forget about cold blood and acrobatics. I twisted my body, turned back and hit him on the head with my lute, which somehow stayed intact. He fell in the snow unconscious. It was piercing cold, but I had to fight the bandits, couldn't change clothes there and then, or get back to the warmth to take a short nap. Not that moment.  
Suddenly I stepped into something warm. I noticed screaming that it was blood, coming from Granard's body! I felt something tickling my eye, but I quickly flickered my eyelids to make it stop. No one would ever see me cry. And that moment there was no time to lose. I turned around and attacked with my dagger and a couple of weaker bard spells. The bandits must have been about five or six, but the fat, tired and insipid men of the caravan were no match for them. But they didn't count Ranni. The first thing that surprised them was that one of them fell down dead; the second, that it was a young woman who killed him; the third, that my dagger hit another one them before they could recover. But I was too hotheaded as always. I might have been strong, but they were more than one.  
- Kitalphaaa! – I screamed when they blocked my hands and put a knife to my throat, ready to slit it.  
He didn't let me down. He jumped betweeen them dividing their lines, and I could mount him and escape. It wasn't heroic, I know. But the caravan was broken, and I could see spots of blood everywhere. I didn't want to end like them.  
- Go, Kitalpha! Let's reach Milltop! Or whatever...

Pieces of ice were filling my hair. Even in my warmer clothes, I could feel the cold. Kitalpha was shaking. We couldn't rest. No forests. No mountains. No signs of people. No signs of Willtop...

Then the end came. Kitalpha fell. I ended up in the snow. I could see him breathe, but weakly.  
- Kitalpha, buddy! Don't leave me!  
Tickles in my eye. Batting my eyelids to make them stop.  
- We'll make it, old buddy... – I hugged his neck. Cold. Freezing. Then... nothing.

**Won't change this to M. :-)**


	4. Exciting meetings

**OMG! Ah, finally did it! Enjoy!

* * *

**

- C'mon, stop… - I said to the cute man lying next to me – you know I'm ticklish! Let's get into action instead… LET'S GET BUSY!  
Then I awoke. Cursed dreams…

But where the bloody hell I was!

I lay in an unknown bed in a unknown room of an unknown house, with unknown objects around. A cupboard, a wardrobe, a chest, and a candlestick.  
- Kitalphaaa!  
Silence.  
- Mom!  
Silence.  
- Some cute maaan!  
Silence.  
Then footsteps.  
I was getting ready to welcome him in the right way (tearing my clothes off and lay on the bed in an ahem „cheeky" position, when a small and old dwarf entered.

Of course he went red as a fresh tomato and slammed the door. Me as well, I guess.A bit later I said:  
- Okay, man, I finished _ahem_ dressing up, you know, _agh_ I was a little… cold!  
I stood there in my warm furry clothes, with legs crossed, just to hide the royal insignia on one of my boots.  
He entered again.  
- Who are you? – I asked without too many ceremonies.  
- Call me Drogan. And you…  
- Listen up, Mister Drogan, I have no idea at all about who you are, and how I got here, but some explanation would help. Did you kidnap me or what?  
He bowed down.  
- I am honoured to have saved your life, Your Majesty Princess of Myan.  
I was about to scream for help, but tried to act innocently.  
- Who? I am Ranni, a simple adventurer…  
- Ah, Your Majesty, honourable Olránia, you're not. I could see the royal insignia on your lute, your clothes, your pack…  
- Oh, that! – I copied it – I actually _am_ from Myan, and just liked that symbol…  
- _Olránia Burnington-Elfland_ – he read out aloud the carving on my lute.  
By the way, he must have been a well-read man to have heard of our family. Well, yes, since Myth Drannor, Kathalyna Elfland, then _Her Royal Majesty the Queen etc. Kathalyna I_, was kinda a known name, but, I beg you, I just wanted to get rid of all the adoration and everything…!  
I tried to look as innocent as an angel, even though, ask Myrthia, she would swear I look mostly like a cheeky devil whenever I try that.  
- Ranni… Ranni… a simple bard.  
Drogan's grey eyes narrowed.  
- Well, all right then, I believe you, „simple bard Ranni". Now…  
- Give me my horse! By the way, am I at Killtop?  
- Ahem… you mean maybe _Hilltop_?  
- Yeah, yeah, Silltop! Now, give me Kitalpha, for I'd like to get away from this hostel!  
- This is not a hostel! – he put his hands on his hips – this is Drogan's (my) training school!  
- Very well then, teach some children how to scare birds away and hunt down some pidgeons! Now, where is Kitalpha?  
- This is a training school for adventurers!  
- Listen up, Mister Drogan, I really couldn't care less! – I was getting annoyed – give me Kitalpha, I'm not here to get to know about your business at Filltop!  
- So a bard is getting away? Very well then. I always supposed they weren't as smart as they said.  
_WHAT? I'LL SHOW HIM!_

Fifteen minutes later, we were down in his dining room, staring into each other's eyes, solving one riddle after another.  
- Suggests death, yet includes the knowledge of lost adventurers.  
- Skull – I said – destroys everything, makes kings fall, kingdoms disappear, mountains turn into valleys, rivers dry and deserts flourish.  
- Time. Closes it all in a white and cold coffin.  
- Winter. _A quest of love ends with me, yet I am made endlessly. If I drop, I say my name, and am forged in an strong flame._  
- Ring. Taking it from Myth Drannor, Your Majesty.  
I bumped my head on the table.  
- I. Am. Not. Majesty. Of. Anything. MY-NAME-IS-RANNI!  
- And now, _Ranni_, you are assumed in my training school.  
- Nice, who the hell said I wanted to? Kitalpha!  
- He can't be with you now.  
- Why? – I asked.

I soon got the answer. He had caught a horrible cold, and couldn't even stand on his feet, as horses usually do. I caressed him for a long time, thanking him for all he ahd done, and giving him hope to his recovery. But I knew I had to stay there for a while.

A week later, I still couldn't get used to Drogan summoning all sorts of creatures every day for me to train on, and that his annoying faerie dragon familiar, Riisi, kept on giving me silly riddles „to keep my brains in motion". I swear I would have happily strangled him lots of times.

Then a morning, as I walked out of my room, I heard heavy footsteps from the stairs. I knew it couldn't have been Drogan. Then I smelt something… and pictures of a starry night… a night in the woods flashed into my mind. _Apple, fresh water, lavender and spice. That smell. _

Soon a half-orc appeared and walked into a side room. A while later, he exited. I stood there with my usual grin, waiting for him.  
- Hiii – I said, hoping he would staright pull me inside. But he didn't. He looked down at me as if I was some kind of disgusting creature and shouted.  
- Who are you, pathetic girly?  
- And you, arrogant big piece of muscles and no brain? (Okay, well, I said something much harsher, but will leave it out)  
- Ha! The great Xanos Messarmos! Xanos!  
I closed my eyes and analysed his smell again. Yes, yes.  
- Oh well, then I'll be Nirna. I see you like anagrams, _Noxas_.


	5. Bad news

**Okay, sorry! Update after a looong time - oh well. M rated, harsh language and future explicit sexuality.

* * *

**

- Gee, it's really too much for just being a little naughty! Now, let me go, Mister Drogan! – I stuck my tongue out as he dragged me along the corridor. In the end, he pushed me on my bed and stood up, arms crossed.  
- Ranni, you almost made poor Mischa leave for good!  
- And so? She looks like she's ready to fall to pieces at the first touch! She's too weak to stay here, throw her out!  
- And what about you, then?  
- Oh, but please! I just…  
- Mischa thought she ended up in a bordel!  
So well, what actually happened was the following: I tried to convince Xanos (well, that was his real name, who cares, he was good at _that_, for me, nothing else used to matter those days…) to have a good time with me again (okay, taking some of my clothes off and also doing some more, but hey, I'm like that, and so?), when a skinny blonde and blue-eyed paladin girl (I swear she'd need a bonnet and a diaper!) entered the corridor and started screaming as if she'd seen zombies, then rushed down the stairs. Mischa Waymeet, as I found out. Pathetic.  
- Ranni, Ranni, Ranni! – Drogan shook his head – by the way, _Master_ would do better than _Mister_.  
I looked up at him.  
- Ranni, Ranni…  
- Will you stop? Yeah, that's my name, and so? You like it, and so? _Mister_ Drogan!  
- Promise me that…  
- Oh, shut up, will ya? Promises fly away, who remembers them? Okay, I got it, next time I will try it behind closed doors, satisfied now?  
He slammed the door. I lay back, took my lute and began composing a new song without caring too much.

Suddenly I heard tapping on my window. What the hell…?  
I stood up and saw a white dove with a letter wrapped to her leg. I let her in, already knowing who must have sent it.

Hm…? What are you saying over there? Mom? No way! At the Palace we use faerie dragons, pseudodragons, pixies or teleport messages!  
Second, the dove was wrapped in a magical shield to protect her from anything; third, Mom was happy having no clue of my whereabouts.

It was sent by the cute, little, innocent, adorable Myrthia. She, Mégane and I have enchanted three bracelets, so our messengers would find us anywhere. Myrthia is the only one romantic enough to sit in a garden sniffing flowers and dreaming about white doves all day.

So I undid the magic shield, took off the letter and, obviously, recognised that sweet, regular, „Daddy's little girl"-style calligraphy.

_Dear Ollie,  
I hope my letter got to you, wherever you might be. But, to get sure it's you who reads this, write in the next empty line what you didn't like about it for now!_

I took out a pen and angrily wrote _DON'T CALL ME OLLIE, I'M RANNI, FUCK IT!_

The next moment the blank sheet immediately filled with words.

_Perfect, perfect. It's you without any doubt. :-)  
_

_So, dear, I have quite a serious reason to call for you. We've all been let home from Targos now, and I don't think I'll ever make return there… not if Mégane doesn't recover. I'm afraid she will not make it. Oh Ollie, I am so afraid! She came home from Neverwinter a couple of days ago… rather, she was brought back by a half-orc named Daelan Redtiger, her right-hand man, as we've learnt. A couple of other mercenaries she ahd met accompanied her as well. I believe that sweet cleric of Sehanine and the gnome wizard are really here to help and see how she feels, but I bet that horrible brat of a cheeky halfling just wants to live for free here for a while! Nethlya, my pixie, catches him stealing stuff every day! Oh, now I really must finsih, for he's getting close again! He always picks at my backside! Come here quick!_

_Your friend,_

_Myrthia Maryah Kathalyna Nekly Darkland_

I stuck my tongue out as I rolled the paper back. Going home… now?

But wait… why not? That halfling seemed interesting. Hey, stop staring at me like that! Okay, fine, that wasn't the main reason, happy now? Great. So, yes, I was worried about Mégane. She was the main link among the three of us, the voice of reason, the heart of the group.

- Mister Drogaaan! – I shouted running down the stairs.  
- Oh! – Mischa fainted just as she saw me. _Really pathetic_.  
Drogan shook his head.  
- Now, listen up, you'll heal her later, now _teleport me away, teleport me away, TELEPORT ME AWAY!_  
- Why? – he asked – your training…  
- _Fuck_ the training! – I stepped angrily – my best friend is dying, I just got the letter!  
His stare hardened.  
- Now, do not talk to me like that…  
- _QUICK! _Myan, the city of Pharryn, the capital, you know, just be quick, _be quick, BE QUICK!_  
- The Royal Palace, maybe?  
- _Shut up and send me there NOW!_  
- Fine, fine! But your ring will take you back when it's time…

- _Fuck!_ – the ring couldn't be taken off. I stood there in front of the Palace. I could get to Mégane in something like 30 minutes or so, but I knew if I went there like I was then, everyone would have known about Mom throwing me out. So I went to the back gate when…  
- Sorry, Your Majesty – said the guard – but we're not supposed to let you in.  
- Oh, really? – I winked.

Twenty minutes later there I was, in the throne room. Mom was standing at the window with her back at me.  
- I don't think I wanna know how you managed to get in… now, what do you need?

So I reached Mégane's home with a royal chariot.  
She was in fact really sick, pale as snow, her eyes lightless, her body icy cold. Sometimes she whispered nonsense words. A name, mostly. _Fenthick_, if I remember well.  
As we learnt from that damn sexy Daelan, he was an elf unjustly executed for treachery, and that Mégane felt for him something much deeper than friendship.

Myerthia sat beside her bed all day, holding her hand. I stood at the window, wondering.

I sometimes still blame myself for that, but I soon forgot about Mégane. That halfing Tomi or whatever was… ah, the lust… it caught me by just watching him…

I knew Myrthia didn't like my behaviour. She was right, in fact. I admit I do have some serious problems with social interaction.  
- Ollie? – she asked (DIE!) – do you think you can stay?  
- Oh, I'm sure of it… - I licked my lips watching Tomi and that cute little gnome wizard Boddy-whatever Glinckle. Great prospectives…

* * *

**Hope you liked it - Sofia**  



	6. A wild night

**I won't apologize. University is hard. And I'm bad at writing lemons.

* * *

**

Maryah and Jarial (Mégane's parents) gave us all rooms in their guests' house. Myrthia went back home, as they lived near.

Finally, night came. Me and Boddyknock Glinckle sat beside the table, as I asked him to stay a little with me to discuss some _sorcery stuff_. (Yeah, sure!) Of course, I soon got to the point, when I risked to get bored to death during an endless speech about how to spellcast while wearing armor.  
- Listen, Knocky…  
He shivered.  
- Isn't that a cute nickname, darling? – I flickered my eyelids.  
- Ehh…  
- It is…  
- Ehh… back to spellcasting in armor… ehh… - he was quite disturbed by me rubbing my chest against his face. Gnomes are so cute and small.  
- I don't wear armor when I'm casting spells… - I began rubbing insistently. He tried to pull away, but I kept him in place.  
- Eeh… then what?  
I stood up and tore my clothes off in one swift movement. I stood there in just my bra and very short skirt.  
- This! This is what I wear.  
I noticed him staring at my chest. Fine.  
- Or maybe… and I undind my bra.  
I think he understood. He gulped, but couldn't hide the spark in his eyes.  
- And what about you? Don't you think it's more… comfortable…?  
- Eeh…  
I crawled on the table and went straight up to him. I gently undid his sorcerer's robe's clip.  
- What about getting more comfortable?  
He didn't protest. He couldn't anyway, for I quickly jumped on top of him and shut his mouth with a kiss. I kiss everyone in the same manner – wildly and wanting. I have no need of romantic or sweet little kisses like in fluffy novels, I don't need love, I just need… you-know-what! S.E.X. Oh, baby!

After I got rid of all his clothes while he hang in my arms as a puppet (little unexperienced darling… I was wondering if I was going to break in a virgin once again?), I pulled him back on top of the table where I straddled him without hesitating.  
- P-princess… y-your Majesty… - he stammered – d-did you drink too much or… y-your Majesty… this isn't logical…  
Oh, fuck these stupid titles! Wanna know them fully? Well, let's go then, but you'll regret it!  
_Her Royal Majesty Princess of Myan and Countess of Sheeraya, Olránia Kathalyna Johanna Burnington-Elfland._ Happy now? By the way, Sheeraya is some wild forestal land to the East, not that I care, of course.  
- Consider it a honour then! And it's sooo logical… you're a man, I'ma woman… Ooh, let's get it on, baby… - I shouted when I heard a door opening, then Linu, the cleric of Sehanine, appeared.  
- Sorry, would you keep qui… aah!  
- Wanna watch, or what the fuck do you want? Can't you tell we're busy! – I opened my arms impatiently, while Knocky turned red as a tomato.  
Linu instantly slammed the door and locked it. At least not another Mischa.  
I felt Knocky inside me a second later. I sighed in pleasure, though I have had waaay better lovers in the past, but a gnome was a new experience…

Gnomes – check!  
Knocky – check!  
Result: great disappointment. He got tired after 10 minutes.

I was walking back to my room, leaving him lying on the table (wonder if he'll get up to clean it all up, otherwise… hehe, I wonder what the others will say!), didn't bother to dress back, when a figures stepped out. I recognized Tomi immediately.  
- Tomi! – I screamed happily.  
- Uh? Aha, Princess! – he said.  
- No jewelry with me to steal, sorry… but I've got something else!  
His eyes lit up. Now, this was going to be interesting…  
I tore off his clothes in one movement as usual, then threw him on the bed. Oh, but was he letting me do it! No way!  
He jumped over me as I climed on the bed and showered me with kisses everywhere on my body. I tugged at his fiery red hair as he sucked eagerly at my breasts. He was surely more skilled than Knocky, who I bet was still lying unconscious on the table, covered with his own seed. I let Tomi please me, as I really needed cheering up after Knocky. His tongue slowly wandered down on my body, until he reached that sensitive spot.  
- Lick it! Suck it! Harder! – I screamed, while running my feet up and down his back, feeling him shiver.  
Soon I knew he surely would want some of that sweet pleasure too, so I quickly sat up, grabbed his collar and shoved him down.  
- Stay still! – I ordered categorically, then went straight to the point with my mouth. I sucked slowly and teasingly, wanting to increase his pleasure. His first juices tasted so sweet, and I knew he wasn't going to last long…  
He moaned in disappointment as I let him go. He was already hard enough for the main part.  
- Oh, baby! Bring it on, Tomi! Harder! Faster! Ooh, yeeesss!!!  
We came together, then, of course, not yet satisfied, we repeated the same thing four times during the night. In the end, he fell beside me as a brick, completely exhausted. I lay beside him with a pleased smile. It was morning.

I peered out of the window, still caressing Tomi's sweaty hair, when I saw Myrthia running by, holding her long, dark turquoise skirt up. She always reminded me of a small elegant bird, or a sweet little butterfly…  
- Mégane! Mégane has recovered! – I could hear her joyful voice even through closed windows.  
I was just wondering about how to get Daelan Redtiger to give in too, when the magical ring that couldn't be taken off started hissing and glowing, then…

- Ooh! – and Mischa fainted.  
The ring took me back to Drogan's, and I was standing naked in the middle of his dining room.  
- Okay, Ranni, I suppose you weren't just having a bath… - he said – now, get back to your room.  
I said something really mean, involving lots of _fuck_s, then went staright to Xanos' room to find consolation – which I did. And imagined those were Daelan Redtiger's strong arms.

_Less than six months_, I thought, _less than six months, mighty Gods, and Daelan Redtiger would be in my bed!_

I would keep this up, but I can see all you drooling, dear audience. Hmm… it's quite late, anyway. Get it on, one more round of drinks for everybody!

I sip my beer and glare at the audience.

- You! Yes, you there, third line, balck hair, dark green armor! Yes, yes! Come up to my room, just for tonight!


End file.
